Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (film)
This page is about the film. For other uses of the title, see Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase is the fourth in a series of direct-to-video animated films based on Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. As is the case with all Scooby-Doo-related projects, the film is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, yet carries a Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. copyright and logo. It is recognized as the last "official" Hanna-Barbera production, as Warner Bros. had fully absorbed Hanna-Barbera after the passing of co-founder William Hanna. The animation of this direct-to-video movie differs slightly from the three prior released movies, while the style remains the same, the darker shading has been removed leaving a brighter look. It is also the first Scooby-Doo movie to slightly return to the original format where the monster isn't real, though the overall plot still varies significantly from the established formula. In this case, the villain is a venomous computer virus created by someone, so it can be argued that the monster was never considered real. However, since the virus was exactly what it claimed to be, it can also be considered 'real' at the same time. The Scooby-Doo movies would not feature real supernatural creatures again until Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King. Premise Insert details here. Synopsis The mystery gang visits Freddy's friend, Eric, at his college. Eric invited them because he made a prize-winning computer game based on their adventures using a high-tech laser. They arrive at the same time a scary beast called the Phantom Virus is causing mayhem. It is established that the monster has been "materialized" from the Phantom Virus which has infected Eric's program and that it can be weakened by using high-powered magnets. The suspects appear to be Eric's teacher, Professor Kaufman; Bill, a fellow student who is a baseball-loving programmer; and a grumpy police officer. During one of the Phantom Virus' scare runs and after the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme song is played, the gang and the virus are beamed into Eric's ten-level video game. To finish each level, they have to find Scooby Snacks, or Scooby Snax. Level one is set on the moon. The second level is set in Ancient Rome. The third level takes place during prehistoric times. The fourth level takes place under the ocean. The fifth level is set in a backyard. The sixth level takes place in the Samurai era. The seventh takes place in Ancient Egypt. The eighth is set during medieval times. The ninth takes place at the North Pole. On the tenth level, the gang discover cyber-versions of themselves at a restauraunt. They help the gang deal with the Phantom Virus and the guardians of the last box of 'Scooby Snacks' boxes - which are monsters that the gang had faced before: Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, Old Iron Face, and the Creeper. All of them are real in this game, whereas originally in reality, they were people in costume. The Phantom Virus leads the villains. After a chase through the amusement park, they find the box of Scooby Snacks in the game arcade. Scooby-Doo and his cyber-clone defeat the Phantom Virus. Back in their real world the gang, using the Phantom Virus' baseball terms, unmasked his creator, Bill, who was upset that his game wasn't picked, since he has been at the college longer than Eric. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Phantom Virus (the main villain) * Bill McLemore (creator of the Phantom Virus) * Old Iron Face (cyber-villain) * Jaguaro (cyber-villain) * Creeper (cyber-villain) * Gator Ghoul (cyber-villain) * Tar Monster (cyber-villain) * Skeleton Gladiators (cyber-villain) Suspects Culprits Locations * University Notes/trivia * In a post-credits scene, the gang reveals what each liked about the game; this is usually removed from television airings. * Cyber Shaggy's outfit is similar to Shaggy's old outfit which he wore in Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. * This is the first Scooby-Doo direct-to-video movie to have Grey DeLisle as the voice of Daphne. (due to the death of Mary Kay Bergman in 1999) However, she does not permanently voice Daphne for all direct-to-Video films until Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster. * This is the last time Scott Innes does the voice of both Shaggy and Scooby as Casey Kasem would re-assume the role of Shaggy for the next film, and Frank Welker was offered the role of Scooby, therefore, Innes was no longer needed. However, Innes would continue to voice the characters in video games and commercials. This is also the last time B.J. Ward voices Velma. * This film is dedicated in memory of creator William Hanna who died before the movie could be seen and before Hanna-Barbera was absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation. * The Scooby-Doo video game makes a quick cameo in the next film, Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire. * The villains from the real gang's past are from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! TV series; the Creeper first appeared in Jeepers, It's the Creeper. The Tar Monster first made an appearance on The Scooby-Doo Show in the self-titled episode, The Tar Monster; followed by Old Iron Face's first appearance in The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face; then after, the Jaguaro makes its first appearance in Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro!; finally, Gator Ghoul makes its first appearance in The Gruesome Game Of The Gator Ghoul. * Scooby-Doo is the only character whose cyber double has no relation to an original look of the gang in the past. Instead, Cyber-Scooby's fur is darker and wears a red collar. * A video game based on this film was made by THQ for the PlayStation and GameBoy Advance. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Jaguaro falls down the slide and both Scooby and Cyber-Scooby wave good-bye, both of their collars are red and their fur is the same shade of brown Cyber-Scooby's is. * In the scene where Jaguaro was walking in the carnival, both Scooby and Cyber-Scooby have their collars blue. * When Velma was explaining about finding the box of Scooby Snacks, in the first level, she has Daphne's voice instead of her normal voice. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When Cyber-Fred and real Fred are being chased by the Gator Ghoul they keep calling it "him" or "he" when infact the Gator Ghoul was a woman, but since its not real to begin with it doesn't really matter. Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (VHS) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (DVD) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (Blu-ray) Quotes "Great work Scoobs." (Fred and Cyber Fred appear and Scooby and Cyber Scooby become scared) "Don't be scared, it's just us." (Scooby points behind them and Gator Ghoul is seen.) "Roar!" :- Cyber Fred and Gator Ghoul. *Shaggy: (to the virus) "Nice try, Phantom Virus. But you can't fool us." *Scooby and Cyber Scooby: "Yeah." (Scooby and Cyber Scooby walk to the Gator Ghoul) *Gator Ghoul: "Roar!" (Scooby and Cyber Scooby start pulling his head harder and harder, but nothing seems to happen) *Scooby and Cyber Scooby: "Errrrh. Errh! ERH!" *Gator Ghoul: (to Scooby) "ROOOOOOOOAR!" *Shaggy: "Tough time with the mask, guys?" *Scooby: "H-h-he's real. (giggles and cleans Gator Ghoul and Cyber Scooby picks Gator's skin) *Gator Ghoul: (to Cyber Scooby) "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" *Daphne: "That means that they're all real!" *Creeper: "Creeper! ROOOAR!" *Daphne: "Jeepers, it's the Creeper." *Cyber Velma: "The what?" *Fred: "He's one of the villains from our past." *Shaggy: (notices someone else coming) "And he's got a pet." (Jaguaro appears with Creeper) *Jaguaro: "ROOAR!" *Phantom Virus: (to Daphne) "How right you are, my dear." (Virus tells his minions to come. Tar Monster, Gator Ghoul, Jaguaro, Creeper, and Old Iron Face walk toward the gang and they growl) Gallery File:Cyber_Chase_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD }} Category:Direct-to-video films